It Was Good While It Lasted
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Dying Days. They’ve just lost their father, and now Sam has to again face the possibility that he will lose Dean when the cancer comes back. Will he be able to beat it again? Will he even want to? sick!Dean *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. But christmas is almost here, so maybe? Who am I kidding? Kripke will never give them away, I sure wouldn't.**

**So, here is the sequel to Dying Days that I've been promising, and procrastinating so much. Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It is late in the afternoon, Dean is working on the impala, has been since they got back from the rakshasa hunt. After going after it with a crowbar, it needs a lot more work.

Bobby has ordered them pizza, and Sam is on his way out to pick it up, in Bobby's truck for obvious reasons.

As Sam walks towards Bobby's truck, he passes the impala. Dean is lying under it, with only his legs visible.

Sam is about to keep walking when he notices a small mark on Dean's shin, just above his ankle. Normally it wouldn't be visible, but his jeans have somehow ended up pushed up his legs a bit.

Knowing Dean's history, Sam makes a mental note to try to convince Dean to get it checked out later. But decides that while he is under a car is not the best time to say something.

By the time Sam gets back with the pizza, he has almost worked himself into a complete panic.

_What if the cancer's back?_

_Will it be treatable?_

_Dad just died, Dean's not thinking straight. Will he even want to have treatment?!_

_I can't lose him too! I just can't!!_

Sam nudges Dean's leg as he walks past, to get his attention. Sure enough, Dean slides out from under the car. "Dude, what was that for?" Dean questions with irritation clearly in his voice.

Sam motions to the pizza boxes he's carrying as he answers. "Time for dinner. Come inside, Dean."

"Okay." Dean agrees as he stands up. It is at this moment; he notices that Sam seems worked up, and after talking almost constantly trying to get his attention, now he is keeping his responses as short as possible, so he questions. "You okay, Sam?"

Given his current chain of thought, Sam nearly laughs at the absurdity of this question right now, but covers it, and says. "Just tired, Dean. Come inside." Before walking back towards the house.

After a seconds pause, Dean follows Sam inside. _What the hell is going on with Sam? Whatever it is, I'm going to find out._

* * *

Dinner is conducted in an absolute silence. Sam is so stressed, he looks about ready to snap at whatever or whoever gets too close. So, Dean and Bobby remain quiet, and just finish their food before going their separate ways.

* * *

Sam continues to avoid speaking to Dean as much as possible until the next morning when Bobby has gone into town, leaving them there alone.

Seeing his opportunity, Sam goes over to Dean, who is sitting on the verandah, drinking, and sits down beside him. "Hey Dean."

Dean looks at Sam, he's surprised that after the hours of silent treatment, Sam is talking to him. "Sam."

Sam takes the beer bottle out of Dean's hand, and moves it away from both of them. "I've got to talk to you, Dean."

_What is going on?_ Dean thinks as he looks at Sam questioningly, and questions. "What about?"

Sam can't even look at Dean as he replies. "Yesterday, when you were working on the car, I... I saw a mark on your ankle, and I know you never read the pamphlets they gave us last time, but I did, and, what I'm trying to say is, um ...I think you need to get it checked out." Sam knows he is rambling, but if he doesn't say it now, he's going to lose his nerve.

"What?" Dean says, maybe he heard wrong, he hopes desperately he heard wrong.

Sam doesn't answer, too lost in the memories of last time to speak.

Having to see it for himself, Dean leans over, rolls up his jeans, and quickly sees the odd mark on his left lower leg. As he looks closer, all Dean can think is.

_Shit! _

_Oh fuck! _

_Please don't let it be back. _

_I can't go through that again! _

_Sam nearly got himself killed last time. What'll he do?!_

_Why is this happening now?!_

* * *

They sit there is silence until the rumble of Bobby's truck brings them out of their thoughts, before they can go anywhere, Bobby walks up to them, a puzzled look on his face. "What're you two doing out here? Not working on the impala." It takes him barely a second to notice their distress. "What's going on boys? Are you both alright?"

Sam stays quiet, knowing that if Dean wants to tell Bobby, he'll do it, if he doesn't, Sam shouldn't force the matter.

After over a minute sitting in an awkward silence, Dean finally looks up, and says to Bobby. "We're fine, Bobby."

Obviously Bobby doesn't believe Dean, whatsoever, but if Dean doesn't want to tell him, he's not going to find out. "Okay. Well I've got to go find some info for another hunter. If you do decide that tell me what's going on, I'll be in the study." Without another word, Bobby walks towards the house.

Just as Bobby reaches the door, Dean calls out to him. "Can we borrow a car?"

Bobby stops in his tracks, and turns to face them. "For a hunt?"

Lying by omission, Dean replies. "No, we're just wanting to go down to Rapid City for a day or two."

"Okay Dean. You dumped the van, um... I just got a camero going, you can take that." Bobby tells them, resignedly. "When are you going?"

Sam answers this one, though he wants Dean to see someone as soon as possible, Sam knows they'll have to sort out insurance, and make appointments. "We have to sort some things out. Couple of days, maybe."

Bobby shrugs, and goes inside. Sam follows soon after, while Dean goes back over to the impala, desperately in need of a distraction.

* * *

It is almost a week later when Sam and Dean arrive at the Oncology department at Rapid City Regional Hospital.

Dean had acquired some very comprehensive medical insurance a few days ago under the name Dean Tyler, while Sam had worked on finding a specialist, and making an appointment; they had been lucky that there had been a cancellation, and they could get in quickly.

They walk down the hallway until they find the specialist, Dr Milton's consulting rooms, and walk inside.

Dean sits down, while Sam goes over to the reception desk. The lady there greets him in an overly cheerful tone, especially given where they are. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

"My brother has an appointment, Dean Tyler." Sam tells her, as he looks over his shoulder to make sure Dean hasn't run off.

The receptionist types something into her computer, and then tells Sam. "Dr Milton will be with you in a minute, just take a seat."

Sam walks over to Dean, sits down beside him, and they wait.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think? Is it up to everyone's expectations? Please review!**

**And for those who haven't already, please check out the poll on my profile. Thanks to all those who already have, you rule!**


	2. Author's Note Please Read

Hey all,

No new chapter, just some venting and a question. Sorry!

I just got back from a very nice weekend beach holiday, and check my email, just to find that I've gotten some anonymous reviews, all from one reader I bet, on this fic and Dying Days. Which bring up something that drives me crazy - WHAT THE FUCK IS "BROTHERHOOD AU"?! If the characters are so much as mentioned on the show, they're part of it!

Please let me know if you agree, coz this has kinda put me off writing this fic.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

xx _DarkandtwistyGirl_ xx

PS: If you have any ideas for this fic, please tell me. It helps me write a lot faster!


	3. Author's Note Sorry

**Hey all,**

**No new chapter, again. Just some venting, again. Sorry!**

**Whoever this anonymous reviewer is, please learn the meaning of the words - DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**And when I wrote Dying Days, I didn't even know what "Brotherhood AU" was, I only used the name 'Reeves' because I needed a name for him, and I'd seen this one used, and liked it. OKAY?!?**

**Sorry to use this to say this, but seeing as this person is hiding behind anonymous reviews, I have no choice. Also, sorry to those of you who use the anonymous reviews to leave me kind messages, I have been forced to turn them off, I can not keep getting these messages.**

**Again, I'm sorry to do this. I'll try to write more soon, but this has really put me off writing this fic. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. And to all my loyal readers who have shown me support, thank you so much!**

**I promise that when I post the next chapter, it will reflect my appreciation.**

**xx _DarkandtwistyGirl_ xx**

**PS: If you have any ideas for this fic, please tell me. It helps me write a lot faster!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. But christmas is almost here, so maybe? Who am I kidding? Kripke will never give them away, I sure wouldn't.**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown me support, I couldn't have posted this without you.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the second chapter!**

* * *

Within minutes, Dean stands up, and heads quickly towards the door. Sam goes after him, and grabs his arm when he catches up. "What are you doing, Dean? If we miss this appointment, it'll be months before we can get another one. If it's back, you could be dead in months!"

Dean snorts disbelievingly, and tells Sam. "You're being paranoid, Sam. This is nothing, I don't need to be here, so I'm leaving." Before opening the door, walking out of the room hastily.

Sam glances towards the receptionist, who smiles sympathetically as Sam chases after his brother. He doesn't catch up until he gets out to the car, and only then does because Dean's shaking too much to start the car.

Sam gets into the passenger seat as he says to Dean. "You need to come back inside. Please, Dean."

Dean doesn't respond, he just forces himself to calm down, just enough.

And then before Sam can do anything, Dean starts the car, and pulls it out of the carpark at dangerously high speed.

* * *

Dean brings the camaro to a halt outside their motel, and in no uncertain terms, he tells Sam. "Get out, Sam. I need to be alone."

Sam is so shocked, he doesn't even question Dean, and steps out of the car.

He barely has time to grab his bag and laptop before Dean races out of the parking lot.

Leaving Sam standing there, shocked.

_What the hell is he thinking?!_

_He's sick, he needs treatment, now!_

_Is he coming back?_

Eventually, Sam brings himself out of his thoughts, and walks tiredly to their room.

* * *

That night, Sam anxiously waits almost until sunrise for Dean, but when he doesn't come back, Sam eventually succumbs to his body's need for sleep. He has been so stressed by the mere thought of the cancer being back that he hasn't really slept in days.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam is about to try to activate the GPS in Dean's phone to locate him, when his own phone rings. He looks at the caller ID as he answers – Bobby. "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby's gruff voice comes over the line. "Sam. Where are you boys? I thought you said you'd be back last night."

Sam knows that Dean doesn't want to tell Bobby what's going on, so he is forced to lie. "We think we've found a case." He pauses, trying to come up with something believable. "A pretty nasty poltergeist, we think. Couple of hours away, in Wyoming. It's going to take us a while."

Luckily Bobby buys it, and tells Sam. "Okay. Just remind Dean that cars do cost money, and I don't want to lose another one."

_There's a lot more to be lost than just a car_. Sam thinks before telling Bobby. "Will do, I'll talk to you soon Bobby."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself, kid." Bobby replies before ending the call.

Sam then snaps his phone closed, and just as he is about to resume his search for Dean, he thinks. _I can't even imagine what he's going through. And I want to help him, but maybe I should just give him some more space. He'll be back when he's ready ...I hope._

And so, Sam decides to wait a bit longer, just a bit though.

* * *

The previous morning, Dean can't help but glance in the rear view mirror as he peels away from the curb.

_I shouldn't leave him._

_He's scared too._

Dean thinks before reminding himself what he has to believe, if he doesn't, then he might as well just drive off a cliff now. He can't bear the thought of being so sick again, of putting his family through that.

_But he's being an overcautious idiot. _

_I'm not sick!_

Despite knowing it is wrong, that he is wrong, Dean ends up driving out of town, only stopping to pick up some alcohol, lots of alcohol.

* * *

Dean doesn't return to the motel until that night, and by the time he opens the door, Sam is practically frantic. "Sammy?" Dean calls out, not wanting to startle him.

Sam turns around on his heels, and as soon as he sees Dean, he crosses the room in barely two strides, and pulls Dean into a hug. He then abruptly pulls away, and holding Dean at arms length, he says. "You smell like a brewery. Where've you been?"

"Here and there." Dean answers secretively, Sam doesn't need to know.

"Okay." Sam says, drawing the word out. "So, you've missed your appointment, obviously. Should I call, and make another one? Or are you going to disappear then too?" Sam can't help but sound annoyed.

Putting on a mask, Dean tells Sam. "I don't need to see anyone. There's nothing wrong with me." He says this with emphasis, clearly trying to convince himself just as much, if not more than Sam. "And if you don't let this crazy shit go, I'm gonna leave your ass behind."

Sam just sighs, knowing that Dean isn't lying. He'll have to talk him around later, hopefully before it's too late.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think? Is it up to your expectations? Please review!**

****

**And please check out the poll on my profile page, I've added some new options!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Sorry for the huge delay in posting this. Christmas was crazy, family #!^ *Sigh* I'll try to get the next one up faster, reviews help. (hint, hint)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It only takes Dean two days to find a hunt. He has been searching the internet for hours on end, as often as he can pry Sam away from his own research on the laptop.

When he finally does find something, a number of strange deaths on an old property in Nebraska, Dean calls out to Sam. "Pack your stuff. Found us a hunt."

As Sam hears this, he can only sigh sadly. He knows Dean well enough to know that right now, he's in denial, and at the same time, Sam knows that if the cancer is back, the longer Dean goes without treatment the less successful it is likely to be.

But still, Sam knows that until Dean is ready to seek help, there's nothing he can do, so he pushes the thought from his mind as he calls out. "Okay."

Within an hour they are on the road.

* * *

As they drive along the interstate, Sam decides to have another go at convincing Dean to see a doctor. "This hunt can wait, Dean. Or we could get someone else to take it. You should go back to see that doctor." His tone is firm, even though he knows that it won't make a difference to Dean.

"No, Sam." Dean replies adamantly.

"But Dean-" Sam begins, but Dean interrupts him.

"Forget it, Sam. I don't need to see anyone, and we are taking this hunt."

Sam just sighs, and leans back in his seat. What else can he do, short of forcibly restraining his stubborn older brother, and dragging him to a hospital?

* * *

They arrive at the property in western Nebraska the next afternoon. It's a long way out of the nearest town, so they've decided to stay in the dilapidated mansion on the property.

Dean brings the battered camero to an abrupt halt outside the house, just beside the stairs. He quickly steps out of the car, and probably for the first time ever, he slams the car door before storming into the house.

Sam is left sitting there, shocked by his brother's actions.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_Why is he being so damn stubborn?_

_We've been through a lot lately, but he needs to see a doctor._

Not sure of what else to do, Sam goes to the trunk of the car, and begins walking over to the house.

* * *

When Sam enters the house a minute later, Dean is nowhere to be found. Sighing, Sam takes his laptop into the kitchen, and starts going over the research he's already done.

Over a hundred years earlier the owner of the property, Edgar Thomas was found dead in the barn of the property. The property was sold, but not lived in until six years ago. The first thing the new occupant did was knock down a number of old buildings on the property, including the barn where Edgar Thomas died. Ever since then every person who lives on the property is found dead.

_At least it should be simple, quick, and then maybe Dean will go back to the doctor. _

* * *

Meanwhile Dean storms upstairs, and hurries into the first room he finds, it looks like it was probably the master bedroom. He slams the door viciously, then, suddenly feeling exhausted, he goes over to the bed, and sits down.

_Why can't he just let this go?_

_I'm not sick._

_I don't need to see anyone._

Dean's thoughts are interrupted when his leg starts to itch, more specifically, the mole. He reaches down, and scratches the itch.

When the itching finally subsides several minutes later, Dean can't help but question his decision to avoid getting checked out.

_Maybe Sam's right?_

_No, he can't be, I can't go through this again ...neither can Sam._

_I can't tell Sam about this._

_It'll go away. _

* * *

For the next five days, Sam and Dean avoid each other as much as possible, whilst searching for the grave of Edgar Thomas.

Upon discovering that he was buried on the property, Sam and Dean decided to search the entire property, inch by inch.

On the fifth day of searching, Dean finds a small grave marker in the overgrown bushland by a fast flowing creek. He calls out to Sam, who is searching nearby. "Found it!"

Sam comes over quickly, and says to Dean. "At Last. You sure this is it?"

"Has to be. We've been searching for days, this is the first thing we've found that even resembles a grave." Dean reasons.

Sam nods, and within minutes they make the decision to come back to do the salt and burn that night. They can't afford to wait.

* * *

That evening, Sam and Dean gather their supplies and weapons, and set out to salt and burn the bones. Though Dean angrily denies it, his choice to take the impala down to the site is because his leg now aches painfully when he walks, and even the thought of walking that distance is unbearable to him.

* * *

An hour later, they've finished digging out the grave, and exposed a rotten timber coffin. Just as Sam starts to pour gasoline over the bones, an almost completely transparent form of Edgar Thomas appears at the foot of the grave.

Dean sees him first, and he quickly alerts Sam. "Hurry up, Sam. We've got company."

No sooner than the words leave his mouth, Dean finds himself flying through the air, and before he can do anything, his head collides violently with a nearby tree, and he knows no more.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sam. We've got company." Sam hears his brother's shout, and turns around to acknowledge Dean just in time to see him being thrown into a tree.

"Dean!" Sam cries out in shock, all he wants is to run over there, but he knows that right now he has to finish.

* * *

When Sam finally throws the burning match into the grave, he runs straight over to Dean's prone form. "Dean?" He calls out worriedly.

Dean doesn't move or stir, there's a gash on his head, and he's knocked out cold.

_Shit!_

Sam thinks at first, but he then realises.

_If he stays knocked out for a while, maybe I can get him to a hospital before he wakes up._

Without further pause, Sam scoops Dean up in his arms, and puts him into the backseat of the camero.

**

* * *

**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think? Is it up to your expectations? **

**And please check out the poll on my profile page, I've added some new options!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam pulls the impala up outside the emergency department several minutes later, before climbing out of the car, going to Dean's side of the car, and hoisting his unconscious sibling over his shoulder.

It is a far cry from comfortable, but Sam knows that he has a limited opportunity.

Sam carries Dean through the entrance doors, and within a matter of seconds a nurse hurries over with a gurney.

As she helps Sam lower Dean onto a gurney, the nurse, Sara asks. "What happened to him?"

Sam had already thought about this on the way over, and he answers. "We were walking in the parkland, Dean slipped, and he hit his head on a tree. But it's more than that..." Sam trails off.

Sara takes this to mean he's finished speaking, and quickly tells him. "We'll look after him." As she starts pushing the gurney towards the doors.

Sam follows close at her heels, deciding to tell her once they've gotten Dean into a room.

* * *

A minute later, as a doctor is examining Dean, who is still unconscious, Sam decides that he needs to speak up now. He pauses for a moment, not quite knowing how to say this without sounding mad. "There's something you guys need to know."

Sara and the doctor turn to face Sam, matching questing looks on their faces.

Sam takes a deep breath, and then tells them. "Almost ten years ago, Dean was treated for cancer, malignant melanoma. A few weeks ago I saw a spot on his leg, he wouldn't go to the doctors. I know this is going to sound bad, but when I saw him lying there, I thought that maybe if I could get him here while he was knocked out, you guys could run the tests while he's out of it. I know there are probably rules against stuff like this, but... it was a really bad time for us, I need to know if it's back ...please."

Sara and the doctor's expressions soften upon hearing his weary request; they can tell how much this possibility is hurting him.

The doctor, Steven Trent nods as he tells Sam. "We'll draw some blood to look for cancer markers, and do a PET scan. And once Dean is conscious we will have an oncologist come down, and speak with him."

Sam sighs with relief, at least he'll know what's going on now. "Thanks doc."

* * *

It is about another half hour before Dean starts to regain consciousness, by now he has had the tests completed, and is back in a small cubicle in the emergency room, being watched like a hawk by Sam.

As soon as Sam sees that Dean's eyes are somewhat open, he jumps up, and leans over his brother. "Dean? You with me?"

Dean groans as he looks up at his younger brother. He can smell a strong odour of antiseptic, that along with the bright florescent lights directly above him, Dean immediately knows he's in the- "Hospital?"

Sam knows that within that one word, Dean is asking a lot more than where he is. "You hit your head pretty hard." Sam tries lamely.

Given the recent events, even with a concussion, it doesn't take Dean long to figure out what Sam is up to, and he harshly mutters. "Bastard."

Sam can't help but laugh, it's either that or cry.

It is at this moment that Dr Trent comes over to them, along with another doctor, the oncologist Sam assumes. "Ah, you're awake." Dr Trent says as he sees Dean sitting up in the bed, he can quickly tell that Sam wasn't overstating him. The doctors close the distance between them and the brothers. "Sam, Dean this is Dr Kayla Strathfield, she works here as an oncologist." Seeing the slightly confused expression on Dean's face, he adds. "Sam asked that I have someone from oncology come speak with you."

If looks could kill, Sam would have dropped dead where he stood. Dean then says in a dangerously low tone. "I don't need to see an oncologist. I don't have cancer."

Sam puts up a hand to silence the doctors as he turns to his extremely stubborn brother, and in an almost pleading tone, he says. "Please just hear them out, Dean." And just to be sure he adds in the puppy dog eyes, and watches his brother give in instantly.

"Fine." Dean huffs unhappily.

Before he can change his mind, the doctors pull the curtain closed around the cubicle. They then bring a couple of plastic chairs over, and sit down beside the opposite side of the bed to Sam.

Dr Strathfield begins with a seemingly simple question. "Can I take a look at the mole your brother is concerned about, Dean?"

Reluctantly, Dean brings his leg out from under the covers, and allows them to look. As he does so, Sam catches a glimpse of it, and before he can stop himself, he exclaims. "Shit." After strange looks from both the doctors, Sam marginally more calmly questions Dean. "How long has it been like that?"

Dean can't even look Sam in the face as he says. "Almost a week, and it's been itching like hell."

Dr Strathfield exchanges a knowing look with her colleague, and then stands up to take a closer look as she says. "When did you first notice it?"

"Two weeks ago." Sam answers promptly.

Dr Strathfield nods thoughtfully, she then asks. "You were treated for melanoma when you were seventeen?"

"Yeah." Dean answers with a shudder, not mentioning that it wasn't medical treatment that saved his life.

Before Dr Strathfield can make any comment, a nurse walks in carrying some papers. "Dr Trent, the test results are back, you asked me to bring them straight in."

Dr Trent accepts the papers, and quickly flicks through them, keeping a poker face as he does so.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Is the cancer back? If it is will Dean be able to beat it? After everything he's been through, will he even want to?**

**Who wants to see Dean going through chemo? Don't be shy. *lol***

**And please check out the poll on my profile page, I've added some new options!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Hey all,**

**First off, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one. **

**Secondly, sorry for the massive delay! I just couldn't work out how to write this, I hope what I did eventually come up with isn't too bad.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Without further delay, Dr Trent looks up at the brothers, and gives them the news that they're dreading. "I'm sorry, Dean. The cancer is back." He goes on to tell them about options, but neither of them hears a word of it, too lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

It isn't until they get back to their motel that the news truly sinks in. Sam is working at the laptop, searching for anything to give him hope that Dean can beat the cancer again, and Dean is mindlessly dismantling, cleaning, and reassembling his favourite gun over and over again.

And then Dean suddenly stands up, and hurls his chair at a wall, shouting. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Sam snaps his laptop closed, and not caring about the chic flick moment, he goes to Dean, and pulls him into an awkward hug as he says. "It's okay, Dean. We're gonna get through this."

Dean briefly tries to pull away, but he quickly gives in, and admits brokenly to Sam. "I can't go through this again, I can't put you through this again." He then he slides down the wall, to the floor.

Sam sits down beside his brother, and says. "You need treatment, Dean. Hopefully they've caught it in time this time."

Dean turns slightly to face Sam, and although he's pretty sure of Sam's response, he asks. "Why don't we just leave town? Keep hunting as long as I can, then I'll…" Dean trails off, clearly indicating to Sam that he has no intention of suffering a long painful death.

"Dean, no." Sam says insistently, and then almost begging, he says. "If you start treatment soon, the doc thinks you'll probably be fine. Please, Dean, you've got to fight this."

Dean sighs, and suddenly finds a frayed patch of carpet very interesting.

"What, Dean?"

After a moment, Dean tells him. "The demon is still out there, I can't be out of commission." _I can't leave you unprotected, it's you the demon wants._ He thinks to himself.

Sam rests his hand on Dean's shoulder as he says. "I know, Dean. But you need this, and you know that I can protect myself …and you."

Dean is hesitant, he does know that, but still he's the older brother, he should be able to take care of Sam.

"Please, Dean." Sam implores.

And it is at this moment that Dean makes the mistake of looking Sam in the eye; puppy dog eyes. He sighs resignedly as he says. "Fine, but if it isn't working-"

"Then I'll take you wherever you want to go, and do whatever you want to do. But that's not going to happen, because you're going to be fine." Sam interrupts Dean. It hurts like hell to even imagine being back where they were ten years ago, but he mightn't have a choice.

"Okay." Dean agrees, albeit reluctantly.

After a moment, Sam reaches over to the TV stand, and grabs some pamphlets that Dr Strathfield gave him. And he starts showing them to Dean, who pretends not to be interested, but really is completely focused on it.

* * *

Sam arranges for them to go back to see Dr Strathfield the next day. Once they've gotten brief greetings out of the way, and explained the decision they've come to, Sam asks. "So what's the plan now?"

"…" Dr Strathfield pauses for a moment, before saying. "I recommend that we schedule you immediately for surgery to remove the mole, and also to take a biopsy of the lymph nodes in the top of your leg to check for any signs that is has spread. Depending on what we find, we'll decide what the next move will be."

"Okay." Dean agrees; he promised Sam, and as terrifying as this is, he has to do it.

Dr Strathfield looks at something on her computer briefly, she then says. "I can fit you in on Friday, I know that's only three days from now, but we really shouldn't wait any longer."

Dean glances over at Sam nervously.

Sam smiles reassuringly, and gently squeezes Dean's hand, giving him the small measure of human contact he needs right now.

Soothed by his brother's reassurance, Dean tells Dr Strathfield. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Okay." Dr Strathfield says, typing something in before directing them to go speak with her nurse about the procedure.

* * *

They are back in Dr Strathfield's office a couple of very anxious days after the surgery; the pathology results are back. The fear and tension is coming off Dean and Sam in waves, surely this can't get any worse for them.

Dr Strathfield enters the office, and sits down behind her desk, before greeting them. "Good morning." And then directly to Dean. "How have you been feeling?"

"My ankle's been hurting a bit." Dean says hesitantly.

Sam knows that for Dean to even mention pain, it must've been bad, but he says nothing.

Dr Strathfield quickly jots down a note as she enquires. "Only at the excision site?"

"Yeah." Dean agrees, he then adds. "But it goes away if I take a couple of pain pills."

"Okay, that's alright. It's normal to have some pain; it should ease up over the next week or two." Dr Strathfield assures them before she says. "Anyway, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. …I'm afraid that it isn't good news. The lymph node biopsy was positive for cancer cells."

After a moment Sam manages to snap himself out of his own shock, and glance over at Dean before he asks. "So, what happens next?"

"More surgery, for a start, and then we'll need to start an aggressive course of chemotherapy." Dr Strathfield says as she watches their expressions turn to complete devastation.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know what you thought, and if there's anything you want to see.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one. **

**Sorry for the massive delay! I simply couldn't have posted this any sooner, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They are back at the hospital just a week later for Dean's second surgery. As they are signing in, Dean looks over at Sam, he tries to hide his nervousness as he suggests. "Why don't we just get outta here? Maybe make a TJ run?"

Not surprisingly, Sam sees right through his mask, and says. "I know this sucks, but you're going to get through this."

Dean only nods, too choked up to speak.

About an hour later, Dean and Sam are sitting, waiting for Dean to be taken into surgery, when Dr Strathfield comes into the room, and sits down next to them. "How're you boys going?"

Dean shrugs as Sam replies. "I think we really just want to get this over with."

"Sure." Dr Strathfield agrees before saying. "Before they take you upstairs, I just want to go over the surgery with you, again."

"Fine." Dean says wearily.

"Okay. Well our plan is to remove all of the inguinal lymph nodes in your left leg, which will hopefully be effective in removing all the remaining cancer cells." Dr Strathfield explains.

Sam then enquires for his own confirmation. "So then he'll need chemo, and then he'll be finished treatment?"

"…" Dr Strathfield pauses for a moment before she says. "Actually, I've consulted with a colleague, and he ahs recommended using interferon instead of chemotherapy. But yes, hopefully after this surgery, and a course of interferon, the cancer will be put back into remission."

"And what does a course of interferon involve? Is he going to feel as bad as he did with the chemo?" Sam questions the doctor, not missing a beat.

Dr Strathfield looks to Dean as she says. "I'm planning for you to have two doses a day for ten weeks. It comes in pre-filled syringes, so you or Sam will be able to administer the injections at home, or I can arrange for a district nurse to give them." She pauses, they are not going to like the next part. "The side effects are somewhat similar to those of chemotherapy. You may experience flu-like symptoms, fatigue, and less commonly, nausea, loss of appetite, dizziness, depression and emotional changes, feeling of pins and needles in your hands and toes, hair loss …it can also affect your chance of fathering children." Dr Strathfield doesn't fail to notice the devastated look flash across Dean's face, as she concludes. "But it is the best chance of beating this."

Sam and Dean can only sit there, consumed by fear and apprehension.

* * *

After giving them a minute, Dr Strathfield says. "I have to go …unless you have any more questions."

"No, I think that's it." Sam answers after glancing at Dean questioningly.

"Okay then. An orderly will be here to take you into surgery soon, Dean." Dr Strathfield informs them before she stands up, and walks out of the room.

* * *

Dean is taken into the operating room several minutes later, and Sam is escorted to a small waiting area, empty except for one weary middle-aged woman, who appears to have the weight of the world on her shoulders, just like Sam.

* * *

They sit silently, distracted by their own personal turmoil, for close to an hour before the woman finally looks over at Sam, and gently enquires. "Who're you here for?"

Sam looks up, and after taking a second to process what she's said, he replies. "My brother, Dean. He has cancer." And then as an after thought he adds. "I'm Sam."

"I'm Sarah." She tells him before saying. "My son, Jay was born with a heart defect. He's only three, but he's already had twenty surgeries; hopefully this will be his last, fingers crossed." She smiles, hope in her eyes.

_And not just for your boy._ Sam adds silently, his thoughts still centred around Dean.

"Anyway, best of luck, Sam." Sarah says, but before she can say anything further, Sam's cell phone rings. Sam turns away slightly from Sarah before he answers it. "Hello."

"Sam. Where the hell have you and that idjit brother of yours been? I thought you'd have been back days ago." Bobby says gruffly by way of greeting.

Sam fumbles over what to say for a moment, but then says. "Hey Bobby. Yeah, sorry we haven't called, the hunt took longer than we thought-"

Bobby interrupts before Sam can finish speaking. "It happens, Sam. So when're you boys coming back? I've still got the Impala here, and all the parts it needs."

"…We've actually moved on to another job; we're probably going to be tied up here for at least a couple of weeks." Sam answers casually, years of lying paying off.

"Ah okay, Sam." Bobby answers, slightly uneasily; Sam's excuse is plausible, but it just doesn't seem right.

After a moment's silence, Sam says. "I've got to go, Bobby. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Sam." Bobby says, and then as an afterthought he adds. "You boys are alright, aren't you? If you need anything-"

Sam interrupts him, saying "We're fine. I'll talk to you soon." Before he hangs up.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Sarah comments compassionately a moment later.

Sam turns around, and with a perplexed expression, he asks. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sarah takes a shuddering breath before saying. "When I found out that Jay was sick, I didn't know how to tell our family, our friends. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think who you were talking to has any idea where you are."

Sam sighs tiredly running a hand through his hair as he tells her. "We've been through all this before. Dean was seventeen, I was thirteen. Dean nearly died, our friends were all there for us, but now… We're not kids anymore, it's better that they don't get involved."

"Oh." Sarah says softly; it is clear to her that the young man next to her has been, and is going through a lot.

* * *

By the time Dr Strathfield comes into the small waiting area, Sam is alone, and looking on the verge of collapse, the stress wearing him down.

"Sam."

Sam looks up instantly; he's obviously apprehensive.

Dr Strathfield sits down beside him before saying. "Everything went to plan. Dean is being moved into recovery."

Sam sighs with relief, before he asks. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. He'll be pretty out of it for the next few hours, but you can sit with him."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know what you thought, and if there's anything you want to see.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one. **

**Just so you know, I'm currently on every kind of cold medication known to man, so sorry if this is complete rambling trash.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Several minutes later, Sam enters Dean's room, and after taking a moment to overcome his shock at his brother's current condition, which inevitably reminds him of what they at the time thought were Dean's last days, all those years ago, he sits down at Dean's side, and begins his vigil as he waits for Dean to recover from the anaesthetic.

* * *

After spending close to an hour sitting in silence, watching Dean, Sam sees his brother's eyelids open slowly, and he stands up and moves into Dean's line of sight as he says. "Hey, Dean. It's over; the docs say you're doing really well."

Dean blinks several times, trying to focus on Sam as he groggily pleads with Sam. "It hurts, Sammy. Please help me, please make it stop. I can't do this."

It quickly becomes clear to Sam that Dean is still under the effects of the anaesthetic, and is unaware of what he is saying, he'd never admit that he was in pain otherwise, so he gently takes Dean's hand in his, and says. "It's alright, Dean. It's going to be alright. Just rest."

Dean nods weakly, and lies back against the raised bed, appearing almost childlike in his current drug induced state.

Sam makes sure to stay in his line of sight until Dean falls back asleep, and even then he moves his chair so that Dean will be able to see him as soon as he wakes again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, once Dean has fully regained consciousness, and fervently denied ever having had his drugged conversation with Sam, Dr Strathfield comes in to see Dean. "Good afternoon, Dean. It's good to see you up, how're you feeling?"

Dean shrugs as he answers. "Alright, when can I get out of here?"

Dr Strathfield takes a moment to read his chart before saying confidently. "You should be able to go home in an hour or two." Her tone then changes to a sympathetic one. "But first we need to talk." She pauses a moment, and then informs them. "We need to start you on the interferon treatment sooner than we'd been planning."

"How much sooner?" Dean enquires anxiously, not looking forward to the new treatment.

"…A couple of days. Sorry, but we really can't wait."

Dean and Sam both look at Dr Strathfield with matching stunned expressions, and after a moment Sam says. "It has to be that soon?"

Dr Strathfield sighs as she tells them. "Yes, I'm sorry. We managed to resect the entire tumour, and if we start the treatment sooner there'll be less time for the remaining cells to spread."

"Okay." Dean agrees tiredly. He knows the odds of him beating this, and that he needs everything the doctors can throw at it.

Sam then asks Dr Strathfield. "Can he still go home tonight?"

Dr Strathfield looks at Dean as she directs her answer to Sam's question at him. "You can go home tonight. You'll be having the treatment as a series of injections that you or Sam can learn to administer."

* * *

Two days later, Sam and Dean go into Dr Strathfield's office for Dean's first treatment. Once they've got the niceties out of the way, Dr Strathfield goes over to her storage room, and comes back a moment later with a pre-filled syringe and some other medical paraphernalia.

Dean hasn't said a word all day, and Sam isn't doing much better. They obviously would both rather be anywhere else right now.

Dr Strathfield has seen it all before, countless times, and knows that it's better just to get it over with, so she goes over to them, and sits in front of them as she shows them the supplies. "Are you ready to begin?" She asks Dean gently.

Dean can only nod.

Dr Strathfield then begins to explain the process of giving the injections. "Okay, so this is the interferon, and as I explained, it comes in these pre-filled syringes. All you need to do to inject it is get one of the sterile wipes-" She rips open the small package, and shows them the wipe. "-and lift your shirt-" Dean does so. "-and wipe a patch of skin on your abdomen." She slowly does this, and then continues. "After a moment, get the syringe, and inject it where you've wiped-" She then does this, Dean winces as the needle is driven into his body. "-and then you just push the plunger in-" Dean struggles not to show his discomfort as she injects the solution; he knows that Sam is going to have to do this, and he can't let Sam know that it hurts. "-and just pull out the needle, and put a bandaid over the site. Done." She turns her attention back to Sam, and says. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"…Yeah, probably." Sam says, pretending that he didn't notice the flinch that Dean didn't quite hide, or the brief attempt to move away, he knows that Dean is trying to protect him, make all this easier on him.

* * *

They barely make it through the door on the motel room before Dean is hit by a wave of nausea despite the antiemetics. Sam stays with him through each painful heave as Dean's body fights against the medications in it.

* * *

Within a week of Dean starting treatment, Dean is taking a shower, and as he washes his hair, he notices that there's a lot of hair caught in the drain. "Oh shit. This isn't happening." Dean mutters. Then, needing to see how bad it is, Dean grabs a chunk of hair, and pulls it; it all comes out easily. As he looks down at the chunk of hair in his hand, it's all he can do not to break down. _This can't be happening. They said it would only thin, not completely fucking fall out!_

Numbly, Dean rinses the soap out of his hair, he then avoids looking in the mirror as quickly dries himself off, and pulls on jeans and a shirt before he walks out of the bathroom to where Sam is reading a book in the main room.

Sam looks up briefly when Dean enters the room, and at first he just goes back to reading, but after a second he looks back up, and stares at Dean with a shocked expression as he says. "Oh shit, Dean. I'm sorry man, is there anything I can do?"

Dean doesn't even look Sam in the eye as he requests. "Just help me shave it off."

Sam is surprised, and uncertain, but after a moment he agrees. "Okay, Dean." He then walks over to Dean, and gives him a brief hug, which shockingly isn't rejected, before he starts to gather what will be needed.

Dean just watches as his brother puts down a pair of clippers and a towel at the table before he pulls a chair away from the table. When Sam is ready, he motions for Dean to sit down in the seat.

Dean barely even registers what he's doing as he sits down in the offered seat, and sits there, perfectly still as Sam puts a towel around his shoulders, and turns on the clippers.

Sam hesitates. With his free hand, Sam squeezes Dean's shoulder comfortingly through the towel as he asks. "You sure about this?"

"Just do it." Dean replies quietly, keeping his glance down to avoid looking at Sam, or his own reflection in the window.

"Okay." Sam says equally as quietly before he lifts the clippers. At first his movements are shaky, he can't believe that he's doing this, but gradually his nerves settle, and with increasing proficiently Sam shaves Dean's hair off, until only short, bristly hairs are left.

When Sam's finished, he just takes the towel off of Dean's shoulders, trying to ignore the loose hairs that fall to the floor as he does so, and then Dean silently stands up, and walks away from Sam, into the bathroom.

This time Dean looks straight up at the mirror, shaking like a leaf as he sees his reflection. He runs a hand over his shaven head, and all he can think is.

_Damn it. This is real, this is really happening. _

_Why is this happening to me, again? _

_Why am I even fighting this? I'm never going to beat it._

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**There's probably only a couple of chapters left in this fic, so please let me know what you think, and if you want to see anything happen.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one. **

**And I would just like to say thanks to Etha M.R for giving me the idea to add another complication, it's not quite what you suggested, but hopefully you'll like it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

One month later, the treatment has been going well, until-

Sam and Dean are sitting in Dr Strathfield's office, having yet another appointment with her, when she tells Dean. "Your cell counts are dangerously low, Dean. A cold could be fatal; we need to admit you until they improve."

Dean, who is still fighting the side effects of the treatment, and hating every minute of it, snaps. "NO! No way! I'm not spending another damn day in that place!" _Why are we even still trying?! I'm never going to beat this. I should just give up now. I just want it all to stop!_

"Dean." Sam murmurs softly as he turns to face his brother, he then says. "Please Dean, please think about this." He pauses, and then adds. "I know you're tired, but please, please don't do this."

The pleading tone in Sam's voice is impossible to ignore, but Dean adamantly tells him. "I'm not doing this, Sam, I'm undoing it; I never should've started in the first place." He pauses for a moment. "Now, let's go."

Sam stays seated, as Dr Strathfield implores Dean to listen to reason. "Once your counts are back up you can go back home, and then you will only have five weeks of treatment to go. You can do this, Dean, you've come so far, and you will most likely only be in hospital for a few days."

"No. Come on, Sam." Dean says as he stands up, and starts walking towards the door.

Sam sighs, and glances at Dr Strathfield worriedly as he stands up, and follows Dean out the door.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sam and Dean are still in town, but they haven't been back to the hospital. Dean is driving, with Sam riding beside him, towards a local diner for breakfast, when Dean suddenly doubles over in pain, and throws up all over himself and the car, completely forgetting that he's driving.

As they're careening towards a post, Sam grabs the wheel, and steers away from the tree as he pulls on the handbrake, bringing the car to a skidding halt.

* * *

After sitting there, shocked for some time, Sam climbs out of the car, and goes over to the driver's side. "Dean, what's wrong man? Talk to me." Sam says worriedly as he opens the door, and looks at his ailing brother.

Dean weakly looks up at Sam, and cries. "Hurts, Sammy, goddamn it hurts!"

"It's gonna be fine, Dean. We've got some pain meds at the motel, shift over, I'll drive back there." Sam says as he sits down beside Dean, and puts his jacket over the putrid mess on the carpet as he moves behind the wheel.

* * *

When they get back to their motel several minutes later, Sam helps Dean into his bed, and quickly gives him a couple of pain pills before helping him out of his clothes, and under the blankets.

* * *

As soon as the pain pills kick in, and Dean can lift himself out of bed, he goes over to Sam, and says. "Please tell me that was just a really freaky dream."

Sam looks up at his brother, and sympathetically says. "I'm sorry, Dean. It wasn't."

"Oh god. Oh no. Damn it, Sammy, I'm so sorry. I could've killed you."

Sam stands up, and places a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder as he says. "It's not your fault, Dean. You're not well." He pauses before cautiously saying. "The cancer's getting worse, you're getting sicker. Please go back to Doctor Strathfield."

Dean, so wracked with guilt over risking his brother's life, tells him. "I never should've let it happen. I'm so sorry, I'll go see Doctor Strathfield first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dean." Sam murmurs weakly, relieved.

* * *

By sheer luck, Dr Strathfield has a cancellation the next morning, and Dean and Sam accept the appointment. The relief on Dr Strathfield's face is clear when she sees Dean and Sam enter her office. "It's good to see you back, Dean. How have you been feeling?"

"Not so great." Dean admits quietly, and then adds. "I want to restart the treatment."

* * *

After talking to them for a while, Dr Strathfield orders a number of tests for Dean, and rushes them so that she will have the results that afternoon.

* * *

That afternoon, Sam and Dean are back in Dr Strathfield's office, and she has his test results in front of her on the desk. "Okay Dean, I won't keep you in suspense any longer."

"Thanks." Dean says quickly, almost shaking with fear.

Wasting no more time, Dr Strathfield tells Dean. "Your cell counts are almost back to normal, that's to be expected given the time that's passed since your last treatment. That said, I am amazed that you managed to avoid infections while your counts were low." She pauses, and her expression turns grim as she says. "Unfortunately the scan revealed a tumour in your liver, but there were no signs of other tumours, so hopefully we've caught it in time. I think that with an operation to remove the tumour, and probably another six weeks of immunotherapy you have a good chance of survival."

Dean glances at Sam, unable to suppress a shudder as he remember what could have happened, and on that thought he tells her. "Whatever you think is best."

* * *

Two weeks later, Dean has had the operation and has restarted treatment. But between the side effects of the immunotherapy, and the still healing surgical incision, Dean is barely even able to walk to the bathroom, so much to Dean's frustration and embarrassment, Sam has to practically carry him to the bathroom, and then Dean has to use all his energy not to need Sam's help any further.

Their system has been working, until Dean that evening, when he is just so weak, that he can't even hold himself up, and just as he's finishing, Dean simply can't support his own weight any more, and he falls bonelessly to the ground, hitting his head on the towel rail on his graceless descent.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Only one more chapter to go, so please let me know what you think, and if you want to see anything happen.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one. **

**How great was this week's episode, the reference to Sam and Dean slash fics *rofl* (Random fact - I love youtube! Otherwise I'd be waiting for bloody months!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam is standing just outside the door, waiting patiently for Dean to finish so he can help him back to bed, when he hears a loud crash.

_Oh shit! Dean!_

Without hesitation, Sam kicks down the flimsy door, and gasps at the sight of his brother lying on the tiled floor, blood gushing from a deep gash on his head.

Sam quickly kneels down beside Dean, and checks him over. He's unconscious, but breathing, and as far as Sam can see the only injury he has is the head wound.

* * *

An hour later, Sam is sitting at his brother's bedside in the emergency department. In the past hour Sam has made a panicked phone call to the ambulance, driven at breakneck pace behind the ambulance, only to have a seemingly endless wait in the waiting room before being allowed back to see Dean, who is lying, still unconscious on a narrow gurney, with a thick gauze bandage wrapped around his head.

An emergency department resident comes into the cubicle, with Dr Strathfield following close behind, as Sam is watching over his brother anxiously.

"Sam." Dr Strathfield says softly as she kneels down in front of him. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster."

Sam reluctantly turns away from Dean, towards Dr Strathfield, and mumbles. "I… um, don't worry about it." Before he more coherently enquires. "Is Dean going to be alright? I know he has a concussion, but why isn't he awake yet?"

Dr Strathfield allows the resident to answer. "We expect your brother to recover completely from this accident. And don't worry that he isn't conscious yet, he has a severe concussion; but given time he should be fine. We'll just keep him over night."

"Oh, okay." Sam says as he turns his complete attention back to Dean.

One month later, Sam prepares yet another syringe, and takes it over to where Dean is resting, but there is something different about this one. It's hopefully the last one he'll ever need.

He quickly gives the injection to Dean with a highly practiced technique, Dean barely stirs. "Last one, Dean." Sam whispers before he leaves Dean to rest.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam and Dean have an appointment, but she is delayed, and they have been sitting, waiting for close to an hour, and it is clear that Dean is about five seconds from jumping out of his seat and running as far as he possibly can.

Sensing his brother's anxiousness, Sam places a reassuring hand on Dean's leg, and calmly says. "Breathe, Dean. It's all going to be fine."

Dean takes a shaky breath, and continues to fight back his fear as they wait for Dr Strathfield to arrive.

* * *

When they finally enter the doctor's office, Sam and Dean both try to judge what she is going to tell them, but she is keeping her face inexpressive, it isn't reassuring.

They take their usual seats, and wait in apprehensive silence until Dr Strathfield looks up at them, and a joyous smile breaks onto her face as she tells Dean. "The tests are all clear. You're in remission, Dean." She pauses, letting them bask in the moment. "Of course you'll still need regular check ups, but hopefully the cancer will stay in remission."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Several weeks later, Bobby is sitting in his stuffy, cluttered living room, searching through yet another book for some information to help another hunter out, when he hears a car coming up the driveway. _Argh, who the hell is that? Joe isn't meant to be here 'till tomorrow._

Bobby heaves the large book onto a side table, stands up, goes over to the window, and pulls back the dusty curtains.

Pulling back the curtains reveals a sight that Bobby couldn't have expected; a beaten up camaro, his beaten up camaro, pulling up alongside Dean's beloved, but wrecked Impala.

_I'll be damned. I never thought they'd come back._

Bobby doesn't hesitate in going outside to greet the boys, but as he reaches the car, which they are just stepping out of, he stops dead in his tracks.

Sam looks tired, but otherwise much the same, but Dean, well Dean is considerably thinner, and seems to have lost a lot of his muscle mass, not to mention that his hair is cropped very short, less than half an inch long, and most shocking of all, Bobby can't help but notice that Dean's cocky, confident, impenetrable façade is gone, leaving behind a weary, venerable young man.

_What the hell?_

_What happened while they've been away?_

As Bobby goes over to greet the boys, a thought creeps into his mind. _He looks just like he did when he was sick. Is it back? _He quickly pushes the thought back as he reaches them, and says. "Hey boys …long time no see."

"Hey Bobby." Dean and Sam greet him in almost complete unison.

There is an awkward silence until Bobby blurts out. "What happened to you, Dean? Are you alright?!"

After another moment of awkward silence-

"It was good while it lasted, but I think we all knew that the cancer could come back …and it did." Sam informs Bobby in an apprehensive, hushed tone, anticipating his friend's response.

There is yet another pause before Bobby explodes at them. "WHAT?! Why the hell didn't you boys call? How many goddamn times 'ave I gotta tell you, family don't end with blood?! You're my family, I woulda helped." Bobby's true emotion becomes clear as he looks to Dean, and asks. "You are gonna be alright, aren't you?"

Dean merely nods, still shocked by Bobby's reaction to his appearance.

Sam moves to Dean's side, and answers for him with a greatly shortened version of what's happened in the past months. "He had to have a few operations, and a couple of months of immunotherapy, but the doctor says he's in remission now, and the hope is that it won't come back again." Sam fails to mention the numerous stumbling blocks and near disasters.

But still as Sam and Dean unload their bags from the camaro's trunk, and Dean goes back over to his beloved impala, where he mumbles something before he starts appraising what work he still needs to do to get it running, Bobby can't help but worry about them and what their future will hold.

_Why can't they ever catch a break?_

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have writing it, and that you will check out my other fics.**


End file.
